pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Ferblover/Ferb's Question of the Week/Team Doofenshmirtz-20100426222415 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:30, April 27, 2010 I Miss you! Hey, Team Doof! Long time no comment! I'm really starting to miss you! I miss seeing your comments on my blog posts! Miss ya', bud! -Ferb I've drawn your request! Hi, Team Doof! Remember your drawing request on my fanart page? If you don't here's the original comment: "you should do one of Phineas in like a cage or something with you not letting him out till he cuts back on the energy drinks (or stops chaseing you :D)". Well, it's up there now so check it out! See ya! -Ferb Animaniacs! Helloooooooo Team Doof! So how were those videos? I thought you might like this picture since you are a huge Animaniacs fan now! Enjoy, bud! Your pal, Ferb Ferb 01:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thank you very much! that comment made my day! I am so happy you like my stuff! DG Wakko has something to say. He's looking for a toilet! HELP! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE-- I'm getting too graphic... Aren't I? Phineas: Yes bro. Yes you are. Me: (rubs neck) Yeah..... BYE! -Ferb Ferb 03:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) THAT LINK I TOLD YOU ABOUT! and here it is! I'm very sorry I stole your username as the back of the shirt. I mean Team Doofenshmirtz in the sense that he is awesome, not your username! but i'm sure you're pretty awesome too hahahaha! I think you'll like it. http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doof_T-Shirt.png ~Wait a sec, there's more than one team here?~ (TeamPhineas) I LOVE THOSE BANDS ! I love those band look up these bands *cold *evanescents *paramore *crossfade *american rejects *and black eyed peas chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 05:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) FAV BANDS ! Kool i'm so happy look up this song on these bands *'cold:stupide girl' *'crossfade:cold' hey stupid girl isn't about an girl so don't fill insulted or else i wouldn't have suggested it to you ''' '''and you can look up more songs from these bands those r just my fav's k chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 19:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC), Larry YES YES YES YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN! WOO-HOOO! LARRY'S FIRST DEBUT! Quick Question Hey bud. I just read "Alice in Danville part 2" and I was sooooo happy that Larry was in it! Did you make Larry evil? 'cause I couldn't tell. OOH! GOOD IDEA ALERT! You should have Perry say, "C'mon bro, let's get him!" *Perry and Larry start fighting with Doof*. Lawl. So here's something I wanted to ask you about. On the page (here's a link) Perry the Platypus Fails, the author used a picture I drew of Larry and didn't ask for my permission! I own the copyrights to the picture and Larry! Anything like that ever happen to you? Lemme know ASAP. Ferb 19:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sooo... if I was to draw Alice, what would she look like? Would she be like Major Monogram-ish (isn't she his daughter? I dunno, maybe I'm touched in the head or something)? Or would she be her own person? Please let me know about the hair and eye colour and stuffs! Thanks! (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 00:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well... Um... if you've seen the first picture from Phinbella's Mixed up Love Story, you can see that I'm bad at drawing. Why did you ask me if I could draw her? I can draw still lifes, but not people/animals. Sorry, TD. Alrighty. She sounds pretty! You can expect (o patronum, haha) a picture on your page tomorrow-ish. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 22:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC)